All I need is you
by TheZootopianromantic
Summary: The day of his graduation from the ZPD academy Nick Wilde makes a startling discovery he is in love with his partner Judy Hopps little does he know she has fallen for him too this is their story all its highs and lows is greatest times and darkest hours enjoy, I own no part of Zootopia I originally forgot the disclaimer and all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one graduation

Groggily Nick rolled over in his bed turning to hit the nonexistent alarm clock, it's funny how he had been at the academy for almost 3 months now and he still hadn't stopped trying to hit his alarm clock when he woke up. Well next part of the routine check his phone for the text from Judy saying that she hopes he has a great day, but today it was a different text.

 **Carrots: See you at noon officer Wilde :)**

Officer Wilde? Nick thought for a second then remembered that today was his graduation, "holy shit I did it I'm going to be a cop," was all Nick could think, the past few months had been living hell. He thought back to the first time he saw Judy on his first break from the academy and apologizing and taking back all the times He said she wasn't a real cop. She just smiled and said.

 _"It's ok Slick and I'm glad to see the academy has humbled you a bit."_

She said with wink. Those two days where awesome Judy told him how the entire precinct was a lot more friendly towards her. Nick filled her in on how the Academy had been kicking the shit out of me.

 _"That polar bear is no joke Carrots."_

She just laughed at the mentioning of her old instructor and how it was funny that Nick ended up with her.

 _"She is tough on you but she does her job well the evidence of that is right here."_

Judy said while punching my arm that was significantly bigger then it had been the last time he had seen her with all the muscle he had put on from training. That brought a slight wince to him, dang that kind of hurt she really needs to learn her own strength, then he laughed.

 _"Yeah I guess I'm lucky to have the same Drill Sergeant as the great Judy Hopps."_

Nick exaggerated that great part just to get a slight rise out of her and earning another slug to the arm for it.

 _"Shut it Slick."_

She said smiling at him. While they sat across from each other at the cafe they met at earlier that day.

 _"Come on Carrots you know you missed me and my smart mouth."_

 _"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do."_

They both then laughed at the running joke between them.

 **Nick: See you then Carrots don't forget your speech ;)**

He replied, Nick got up and put on a grey ZPD training shirt and the navy blue sweats that went with them and walked to the cafeteria for breakfast. He sat with a few other mammals that he knew none of which he would consider friends, but that's what happens when you are the smallest trainee in the whole place. The food was bland as normal. After eating Nick went down to the gym and ran a mile and lifted some weights till 9, then he went to the range to squeeze off a few rounds that lasted till 10, at the end Nick stood and admired his handy-work each of the 12 mammal shape target had two holes in the center of its chest and one right between the eyes, Nick didn't want to brag but he was the best shot in his class, and the top academically too thanks to Judy's help. Nick then headed to the showers to clean up because every recruit had to be ready and dressed by 11. Nick took his shower and picked up his formal uniform and his on duty ones that he was assigned. At 11 Nick was ready to go fur combed uniform on crisp and clean and with just a slight bit of cologne he didn't know why he put all this extra energy into his appearance today he didn't want to impress anyone at the ceremony then he thought a bit harder, wait yes he did he wanted to impress Judy, wait why did he want to impress Judy she was just his friend right? Then he thought more about Judy how he loved her determination, optimism, and unstoppable spirit. How her laugh would always make him smile how he simply loved it when he made her smile and how it made her amethyst eyes twinkle, was he in love with Judy. He thought for a second then said under his breath.

 _"Holy shit I'm in love with Judy Hopps."_

30 minutes later

Nick was outside wandering around where the ceremony would be held. Then he heard a familiar voice behind him his ears twisted to hear the voice say.

 _"Wow, you clean up nice Slick."_

Nick turned around to see Judy standing there in her dress blues too, smiling at him with that twinkle in her eyes. Nick felt his heart skip a beat and start to race with the newfound realization of his feelings for his energetic and beautiful bunny partner.

 _"I could say the same to you Carrots."_

Nick said with his signature smirk, Judy then proceeded to blush a bit then rush forward to hug him.

 _"Congrats Nick I'm so proud of you and I'm super excited to finally get my partner back."_

Nick returned her hug as Judy felt his now more muscled arms wrap around her she noticed that his heart was racing. She just dismissed it as he was nervous about the ceremony.

 _"Thanks Carrots, I'm excited to work with you too, I've missed my energetic bunny partner."_

He said in his softer and more heartfelt tone he saved for only Judy and his mom. Judy noticed the tone and smiled, happy that she has been able to get around the ex-confox's mask and walls. They talked for a while about the ZPD and how the entire precinct was excited for him to join them most of them had met Nick in the days after the Nighthowler case. Nick really hit it off with Fangmire and Delgato the three became pretty good buddies before Nick had to depart for the academy they dropped by occasionally to see how he was doing. Clawhauser dropped by too, to see him. Nick had grown quite fond of the large cheetah dispatcher and how friendly he was to everyone. The time pasted then they had to get to the ceremony.

After the ceremony

Judy grabbed Nick's arm and dragged him into the crowd where they came across a pair of bunnies talking to an older vixen. All three turned as Judy and Nick approached.

 _"Mom!?"_

Nick yelled in surprise as he recognized the vixen as his mom Silvia. He was shocked as she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

 _"Oh, Nicholas I'm so proud of you my little trooper!"_

Silvia said as she started to cry a few tear of joy happy that her little kit was finally doing something good with his life.

 _"Thanks mom."_

Nick said reciprocating the hug after his shock wore off.

 _"How did you know about this?"_

He asked her, knowing he hadn't told her in fear that if he had failed she would have been disappointed. Silvia just smiled stepped back and said.

 _"Your little bunny partner found me and invited me, she really is a great young lady Nicholas."_

Nick caught the underlying message in his mother's tone in the last part that she said in his ear.

 _"Mom."_

Nick said in a slightly annoyed and embarrassed tone. His mother just smiled at him knowingly as he looked over at Judy snickering and Silvia saw her son's eyes slightly light up when looking at the bunny trying to conceal her laughter, Nick then said.

 _"Wait carrots you heard that?"_

 _"Yeah I heard it, these ears aren't just for decoration."_

Upon hearing this Nick grew more red from embarrassment. Judy and his mother just laughed together while the other two rabbits were standing there calmly waiting for their introduction. Judy turned and remembered she still hadn't introduced them.

 _"Nick these a my parents Bonnie and Stu Hopps, Mom and Dad this is Nick the fox that helped me solve my first case and my new official partner at the ZPD."_

She stated the last part with great pride. Nick was happy that he had made her proud. He turned to her parents and said,

 _"Nice to finally meet the mammals that raised Judy, she really is special and she is one of the best mammals I know."_

Nick extended his paw for a paw shake that was quickly pushed aside as both rabbits hugged him taking him and Judy by surprise.

 _Thank you Mr. Wilde for keeping my daughter safe and not leaving her behind at the museum when she was hurt._

 _"Yes thank you so much for keeping her safe and being there for her."_

Stu and Bonnie said respectively they let go of the still stunned fox who then replied once he regained his faculties.

 _"There is no need for thanks, there was no way I would have left Carr.. I mean Judy behind she is my best friend and one of the few people who didn't automatically see me as a shifty fox when we met, and please call me Nick."_

Judy moved towards her parents with a sudden shock of the prejudice that her parents once held had seemed to completely vanish. Her parents mainly her mother noticed her shock and said.

 _"Judy I know that this is surprising to you but after you told us what Nick did for you and after meeting his mother we realized that we were wrong not all foxes are bad didn't we Stu."_

She said elbowing her husband who was watching Nick closely as he saw him glance over at his daughter occasionally with a look he knew all to well, it was the same type of look he would give Bonnie one of love and right now longing.

 _"That's right I'm a changed rabbit I swear."_

Stu stated holding up one paw like Nick had done while taking his oath moments earlier.

 _"That's great well I think Nick and I should get going we were planning on spending some time celebrating his graduation with a few people from the precinct, bye mom bye dad I'll call you tonight, goodbye Ms. Wilde."_

Judy said hugging both of her parents before grabbing Nick and getting ready to go.

 _"Bye mom I'll talk to you later, goodbye Mr. And Mrs. Hopps have a safe trip home."_

Nick said as Judy started to pull them through the crowd.

 _"Bye Jude the dude, good bye Nick keep her safe."_

 _"Bye honey stay safe you too Nick."_

 _"Goodbye Judy and please, I insist call me Silvia, and Nicholas be careful."_

The three parents said as they saw there children walk away together playfully shoving one another. All three of them looked at one another knowingly but it was Silvia who spoke first.

 _"How long do you two think it will take them to realize it?"_

She asked Bonnie was confuse by her question, but Stu knew what she meant.

 _"Well Nick already knows but I don't think Judy has yet but once she does it will happen quick when Jude wants something she does all she can to get it I'd say about two weeks."_

He said as he watched the pair get harder and harder to see.

 _"I'd have to agree with you Stu, now how about I show you two around Zootopia before you have to leave and buy lunch my treat."_

Silvia said with a smile. As she was happy that her kit had finally found a girl that kept him in line and made him happy, even if they weren't together yet. The Hopps looked at the taller vixen and Bonnie replied.

 _"That would be wonderful Silvia and it would give you and Stu time to explain to me what you were talking about."_

Silvia and Stu laughed as they started to depart towards Silvia's car explaining the situation between their children to Bonnie along the way, she quickly grasped it and realized that she hadn't noticed all the obvious signs, her little girl was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Surprise

As they reached the parking lot Judy looked up at Nick. She was so happy to know that she would now have her best friend at her side on the job everyday.

 _"Hey Nick we have to stop by the precinct before we meet up with everyone else to drop off your extra uniform."_

Judy said noticing that Nick was a bit lost in thought before her words brought him back or reality.

 _"Great idea Carrots cause aren't we meeting the gang at O'Lions."_

Nick said naming the bar and pub near precinct one that was frequented by all the officers. It was your run of the mill cop bar the kind that Nick had done his best to avoid no more then 3 months before.

 _Yup that's the place._

Judy said flashing Nick a big smile. They got into Nicks car that Judy had been using the past three months and set off to the precinct. Nick was happy to finally be in his own car once again Nick had had it since high school it was one of if not his most prized possessions. He drove to the precinct but when they arrived it looked dark inside and empty. Strange as it was supposed to be open 24/7 Nick got out of the car and noticed that Judy was hopping up the steps as if nothing was wrong but Nick's newly trained cop senses where throwing up red flags he ran forward to catch up to Judy as she pushed open the door Nick reached her just as he heard the loud bang from inside the building immediately Nick jumped and wrapped himself around Judy to shield her from the projectile but the impact never came but the lights did come on revealing almost all of precinct one's officers and detectives standing there with party poppers under a hand made banner that said, Congratulations to Nick the first Fox ZPD officer, and showing a now very shocked Judy with Nick's arms and body protectively wrapped around her. Nick quickly realizing that he misread the situation let go of Judy standing there in embarrassment for a second before he put on his conman grin and said.

 _"Awe guys you shouldn't have done all this for little old me, Who organized this Fang, Delgato?"_

Nick asked as he looked at the tiger and lion respectively both gave him a shrug that said it wasn't them. That left only one person left who would care enough about him to do this he turned to see a still shocked but smiling Judy.

 _"Really Carrots you didn't have to do all this but thank you."_

He said as he wrapped her up in a big hug that she quickly reciprocated.

 _"Your welcome Nick you deserve it."_

Judy said quietly into Nick's ear as she enjoyed his embrace. the display earning an awe from Clawhauser. That quickly broke up the hug as both of the mammals involved moved ever so slightly away from on another both red with embarrassment. Delgato the leaned over to Wolford and said.

 _"Ten says those two are together before one month."_

Wolford raised his eyebrows then said he'd take part in that action and the bet quickly spread as the party for Zootopia's first fox officer got into full swing. In a matter of minutes almost everyone in the precinct had made at least some form of wager to the betting pool now being regulated by Clawhauser.

As she walked around the party trying to find where Nick had been whisked off to. As she walked her thoughts went back to when she opened the door and Nick had jumped to shield her when he heard the bang. Oh my gosh did Nick think it was a gunshot and if he did that meant he though he was going to take a bullet for her and he hadn't hesitated to do so. Judy was in the middle of thinking about what that meant when she ran into Nick.

 _"So how do you like your party Nick?"_

She asked eagerly hoping that her friend liked the party she had spent weeks setting up for him.

 _"Carrots like it, I love it this is great especially the blueberry cake you are the best friend and partner a fox could ever ask for."_

Replied Nick with a big smile on his muzzle. The party lasted a few more hours until everyone had to go as most of them had shifts the next morning. A few of them stayed back to help Nick and Judy clean up namely Delgato and Clawhauser. As they worked Delgato had managed to get Nick on one side of the precinct's main entrance and asked.

 _"Ok Wilde be straight with he here what's up with you and Hopps?"_

 _"What do you mean Stripes? Carrots and I are just friends and partners that's it."_

 _"That is some grade A BS Wilde and you know it you're hot for Hopps don't deny it."_

 _"Is it really that obvious."_

Nick asked his friend slightly embarrassed. Delgato just chuckled.

 _"Like a stop sign buddy."_

The tiger replied with a slight grin, Nick just buried his face in his paws. Little did they both know a similar conversation was being had by a large cheetah and a small grey bunny.

 _"Come on Judy just admit it you like Nick its sooooo, obvious."_

 _"I do not like Nick that way Ben! He is just my friend that I enjoy spending time with."_

Judy insisted. As she said that millions of thoughts ran through her head like how handsome Nick looked in his uniform and how he was one of the kindest people she knew once you got past all the snark comments and crass jokes that is. How she felt so safe in his arms when they hugged and how she felt the entire time while he was at the academy it felt like a part of her was missing. Judy quickly pushed the thoughts out of her head because she thought there was no way a fox like Nick would ever love a bunny.

 _"So just drop it ok Ben."_

 _"Ok if you say so Hopps."_

After they finished cleaning Zootopia's favorite duo left the precinct and Nick drove Judy to her apartment as she was about to leave Nick stopped her and said.

 _"Carrots I just want to say thank you again for the party not many mammals would do that for me."_

Judy noticed the slight sadness in his eyes as he said that. She just looked at him and mustered a smile as it pained her to see her best friend and the person that she deep down knew she loved sad.

 _"No problem Slick you are my best friend it was my pleasure and by the way there is a piece of cake stuck on your face."_

Nick quickly swiped at his face.

 _"Did I get it?"_

He asked her.

 _"No, not quite I got it."_

She said that as she leaned over to wipe the cake of his face with a tissue as she did they both paused as they realized they had held each other's gaze and their lips were mere inches apart. After a moment they moved apart quickly and said their hasty good nights. Judy ran up to her closet of an apartment and quickly went to lay down. She was thinking over the whole day when her phone started to ring she looked and saw it was her parents she swiped her finger across the screen to answer the muzzletime call.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter why don't you read another and leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the phone calls

 _"Hey Jude the dude."_

 _"Hi sweetie."_

Her mother and father greeted her warmly as always.

 _"Hi mom hi dad, how was the rest of your day and the ride home?"_

 _"The ride was fine dear and before we left we shared lunch with Silvia and she showed us around the city."_

Her mother answered for the both of them. But before Judy could respond a loud crash was then heard through the phone and both her parents turned around and her father grumbled something about the younger kits getting into the pots and pans again.

 _"I'll go take care of that, goodnight Jude love you."_

Her father said as he walked out of the camera. Leaving Bonnie and Judy in private to talk.

 _"So dear what is the situation with you and Nick?"_

Bonnie asked taking Judy by surprise.

 _"Mom! There is nothing going on between Nick and I why does everyone think that."_

 _"Judy Hopps you will not yell at me or lie to me young lady!"_

Judy shrunk back muttering a sorry to her mom. In a softer tone her mother now said.

 _"Judy be honest with me and yourself do you like Nick as more then friends?"_

Judy though hard for a second sorting out her feelings until she finally looked up and said in a soft tone.

 _"Yes mom I do like Nick, I actually think I'm in love with him but I know he will never love me because I'm a bunny and he is a fox."_

Judy said as she choked up at the last part as tears started to well up in her eyes. Then she started to sob into her paws covering her face.

 _"Oh don't cry my dear I know that Nick loves you it was actually the main point of conversation between your father, Silvia and I, during lunch and the tour so dry your tears sweetie."_

Bonnie said in a comforting motherly tone. Judy's sobs died down as she looked up at her mother tears still staining her face.

 _"Re...really?"_

Judy said still sniffling a little. A slight glimmer of her usual fire and an extra bit of hope returning to her eyes.

 _"Yes dear your father and Silvia picked up on it first, and don't worry about your father he already loves Nick he said on the train ride home and I quote "Bonnie I think Nick is five times the man that any of the bucks our other daughters have brought home, I would be more then happy if he ended up with Judy."_

Bonnie told her daughter.

 _"Really! That's great mom but how am I supposed to tell Nick how I feel what if you are wrong and I just mess up our friendship. I don't want that to happen."_

Judy said that tinge of worry returning to her eyes.

 _"Sweetie trust your father, Silvia and me we know he feels the same I wouldn't be surprised if Nick was having a similar conversation with his mother right now."_

Little did Bonnie know she couldn't have been more right. As 20 blocks away Nick was in his own apartment holding his phone to his head.

 _"Ok fine I love Judy is that what you want to hear mom I love that energetic, optimistic, and beautiful bunny but there is no way in hell that a girl like her would ever be in love with an ex-confox like me!"_

Nick yelled into his phone in both anger and sorrow.

 _"Nicholas P. Wilde you will not use that tone or language with me! Now listen to me mister that bunny loves you too you just have to tell her and I assure you she will feel the same way."_

 _"How can you be sure mom what if your wrong and I lose my best friend I can't risk it I just can't and I'm sorry mom but I need to get some sleep goodnight."_

 _"Good night my little trooper and trust me I'm right."_

His mom said just before he hung up and put his phone on his night stand to charge before falling face first into his bed screaming into his pillow in confusion and anger. Back at Judy's apartment her mother convinced her to just wait for Nick to make his move that she was convinced he would make. They said goodnight to one another and then Judy flopped onto her bed staring at the ceiling wondering how long she would have to wait till she could truly call Nick her fox. She slowly drifted of to sleep wondering.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter why don't you read another and leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 so close

 **The evening after the car chase with Flash**

The door to Nick's apartment flung open as he stormed in enraged.

 _"Goddammit, Flash why did you have to drive by at that moment why not a minute or two later!"_

Yelling as earlier that day he was in the squad car with Judy and he almost found out weather or not she loved him too. He tried his best to phrase it so if she didn't feel the same he could have and out but her response was still bouncing around in his head "Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." Was she serious? Or was she just playing with him the not knowing was driving Nick crazy. Nick flopped down onto his couch tired from the long day. Then his phone buzzed on the coffee table where he set it he looked and there was a text from Judy. No matter how many times they texted each other Nick's hear rate always spiked when he saw that notification. He opened it up and read.

 **Carrots: Hey slick long day huh who would have guessed Flash would have been the speedster.**

Nick smiled a bit before responding.

 **Nick: Yeah it was, and ikr I was just as surprised as you when he rolled the window down.**

 **C: oh sure you didn't seam to surprised.**

 **N: hey I have a reputation to up hold Carrots, of course I had to play it cool.**

 **C: sure you did Slick.**

 **N: that right I'm the cool and sly fox and your the cute by the book bunny.**

 **C: NICHOLAS P. WILDE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT DON'T CALL ME CUTE!**

Nick just read that laughing remembering how cute she was when she was mad with her little nose twitching and sometimes one foot thumping but Nick knew he had reached the line he dare not cross.

 **N: ok Carrots I'm sorry I won't call you cute anymore.**

 **C: I'll believe that when I see it Slick well we should get to sleep we do have work tomorrow, night Slick.**

 **N: night Carrots sleep well.**

Nick felt like he had dodged a bullet by her not mentioning his comment in the cruiser.

In her apartment Judy was laying there thinking about what Nick had said "You know you love me." She wasn't sure if he had meant it or not but she didn't get the chance with Flash's speeding by. If only he had been there a few minutes later she thought. Thinking of how that situation would have ended had Flash not sped by most of the paths ended with her and Nick making out in the cruiser just the thought making her giggle like a school girl. As she drifted of to sleep thinking of what would happen when they finally got together.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter why don't you read another and leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 out with the truth

Later the next day

As they sat at their shared work station Judy looked over at Nick filling out paperwork a slightly scrunched expression on his face it made him look kind of cute Judy thought to herself. As she turned back to her work she missed Nick glancing over at her. Ok Nick you can do this all you have to do is turn around and ask Judy out to dinner it's not any different then when you ask if she wants to come over to watch a movie or something as you do all the time. He said in his head then that little voice of doubt crept in saying, yeah it's not any different except for the part where it could ruin your friendship, Nick told the voice to shut it as he turned towards Judy seeing her with a focused look on her face that made he look cuter then normal as if that was possible Nick though. Here goes everything Nick said to himself as he cleared his throat to get Judy's attention.

*ahem*

She turned to look at him.

 _"Hey Judy can I ask you something?"_

 _"Yeah sure Nick what is it?"_

Judy responded a little concerned but also really exited as she was beginning to think that the day she had been waiting almost 2 weeks for had finally came. Nick took a deep breath the said.

 _"Judywouldyouliketomaybegoonadatewithmetonight?"_

The words were really rushed and jammed together and Judy thought she knew what he said but she had to be sure.

 _"Nick your going to have to slow down I couldn't understand you."_

Judy said trying to hold back her excitement. Nick took another deep breath and tried again.

 _"Judy I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight."_

As he said that he immediately braced himself for the worst. Judy just looked at him and said.

 _"Nick are you asking me out on a date?"_

 _"Yes, but I get it if you don't want to or if your to busy."_

He said as his head stayed lowered staring at the ground before Judy's paw reached under his chin pulling it up to meet her gaze. Nick was quickly lost in those large amethyst pools that were her eyes till her voice called him back to the moment.

 _"Nick, I would love to go on a date with you."_

 _"Really!?"_

Nick asked excitedly like he was a kit that was just promised a treat.

 _"Of course you big handsome dumb fox I've been waiting since your graduation for you to ask me out on a date I was begging to think it would never happen."_

Nick was shocked by her answer.

 _"Wait, really because I've know that I've wanted to ask you out since the day of my graduation too I was just to nervous to ask I was afraid you would say no and I'd lose my best friend."_

 _"Nick even if I didn't say yes you would still have been my best friend."_

The pair looked at each other for a few moments before Nick scooped Judy up into a big hug.

 _"Carrots you might have just made me the happiest fox in Zootopia."_

Quickly relishing in the embrace of her fox Judy smiled then said.

 _"Well I'm the happiest bunny in Zootopia right now all thanks to a certain sly fox."_

The new couple was startled by you loud yell.

 _"YES! Wolford you owe me ten bucks I was right Wilde finally asked Hopps out and she said yes!"_

The tiger enthusiastically shouted so the whole precinct heard quickly everyone gathered to see the new couple Nick as Judy watched in shock as money exchanged hands. Then Clawhauser pushed through the crowd to see Nick and Judy still standing there holding each other's waists.

 _"Aaaaawwwwweeeee, I knew it"_

He shouted giddily before wrapping both of them up in a bear hug.

 _"I'm so happy for you two!"_

 _"Clawhauser buddy put us down we can't breath."_

Nick asked his friend as he was being slightly crushed.

 _"Oh of course my bad sorry."_

The large cheetah said apologetically. Nick just smiled then he looked at Judy who didn't seam amused by the recent events. Then came her out burst.

 _"What is wrong with all of you betting on if Nick and I would get together what would Bogo have to say about this!"_

Judy shouted. After that she saw the police chief walk though the crowd.

 _"What would I say Hopps, I would say Grizzoli, Anderson, and McHorm each owe me 50 and more importantly congratulations you two as long as this doesn't affect your work I approve."_

Everyone was surprised by the chief's response the normally hard and uncaring Bogo had actually seamed like an approachable mammal for a second there. As the three named officers move forward to pay up Nick turned to Judy and said in his soft caring tone as he put his arm back around her.

 _"It's ok Carrots, your looking at this all wrong look how everyone is here to support us so clearly this has to be a pretty good idea."_

Judy felt Nick's arm around her waist and felt him pull her closer as he said that to her calming her down immediately. Placing a paw on his chest she looked up and smiled at him.

 _"Your right Nick, everyone I'm sorry for yelling at you and thank you for supporting Nick and I."_

 _"I'm pretty sure I speak for all of us here Hopps, when I say we are all happy that you and Wilde finally realized who you felt for one another so maybe the flirting will go down a bit and just be PDA that we all would rather deal with."_

As Bogo said this there were several murmurs of agreement and one enthusiastic "Hell yeah!" From a happy Stevens. That brought a smile to Nick's face the moment was then shattered by Bogo's voice once again.

 _"Ok everyone back to work this city isn't going to save its self."_

Every officer answered in unison with a loud "Sir, yes, sir!" All the officers filtered back to there stations leaving Nick and Judy alone once again still hanging onto one another.

 _"Well Carrots can't say I was expecting that."_

 _"Neither could I Slick, now let's get back to work so we can get to our date."_

 _"Good idea Carrots and here is another one."_

Nick wheeled his large chair over to the center of the large desk and motioned for her to join him on it. Judy enthusiastically obliged hopping up with her work sitting down right next to her new boyfriend snuggling into him slightly, turning towards him she just said.

 _"You know what Nick I could get used to working like this."_

Nick looked at her and smiled.

 _"Me too carrots, me too."_

The rest of the work day went by fairly normally for the ZPD's newest power couple with the occasional officer that was out on patrol at the time of the initial announcement dropping by congratulating the couple after being informed by Clawhauser through the radio. As they wrapped up their work and punched out Nick held out his paw for Judy to take which se did quick readily smiling at one another as they walked out of the precinct paw in paw, earning another awe from Clawhauser. Nick drove Judy to her apartment they said their quick goodbyes Nick telling her he would pick her up in an hour and a half also telling her that they were going to one of the fancier Italian restaurants in Zootopia. Nick told Judy goodbye and she quickly ran to her apartment flung open the door and did a small twirl out of pure joy. She then picked up her phone and make a Muzzletime call to her parents hoping one of them would pick up. On the third ring her mother and father's faces both appeared on the screen.

 _"Judy is everything ok you normally don't call this early."_

Her dad asked a look of worry on his face.

 _"No, no, no dad everything is fine I fact things are great! It finally happened you guys were right all along!"_

Judy said with a giddy shriek.

 _"Wait a second sweetie what happened?"_

Her mother asked for both her and Stu.

 _"Nick asked me out! It finally happened you guys were right I'm going on a date with him tonight he is taking me out for dinner at a 5 star restaurant."_

 _"Ha ha yes, I knew that Nick was a good guy I'm happy for you Jude."_

 _"That's great sweetie, n_ _ow don't let us keep you. You have a very important date to prepare for."_

 _"Thanks mom thanks dad I just thought I should let you know I'll call you and tell you how the date goes love you both bye."_

 _"Love you to sweetie"_

 _"Love you Jude"_

Judy then hung up and started to get ready her apartment was small but not nearly as small as her first one although she did miss Bucky and Pronk a little, not to much though. Judy took a quick shower and the put on the simple purple dress that she had gotten as a gift from the mother of one of the predators she and Nick had saved who was a fashion designer. She wasn't willing to accept at first then Fru Fru talked her into it saying someday she would be happy to have it when she had a date turns out that day was today. At Nick's apartment he was digging through his closet trying to find the one nice dress shirt he owned it was a simple black button up with half sleeves because it was the middle of summer, he wore a pair of dark grey dress pants with it and to complete the look he took out an old wrist watch from a box in his dresser, it was an old roarex that had great value to Nick he had only wore it 2 other times in his life his junior prom and the first time when it was way to big for him at its original owners funeral. Nick then looked back into the box and pulled out the other object in it an old photo of a small red fox Kit ridding on the shoulders of an older male fox both with big smiles on their faces. As Nick looked at the picture he smiled as his eyes started to water and said.

 _"Dad this is the watch you wore on your first date with mom so I'm hoping it brings me the same luck, I really think she is the one dad you would have really liked her. I miss you."_

Nick finished saying this just as a few tear started to fall onto the picture adding to the already existing tear stains on the picture. Nick slowly put the picture back in the box and returned it to its home in his dresser. Then he dried his tears remembering Judy as he left to go pick her up.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter why don't you read another and leave a review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok MAJOR feels warning my buddy that preview all of this almost cried reading it you have been warned. Also die to my bad counting I blame my recent exams this is the last chapter I have written so chapter 7 will come out based on the responses I get.**

Chapter 6 the watch

As Nick walked up the stairs to Judy's he had never been more nervous in his entire life then he was in the moment standing in front of her apartment about to knock. "Ok Nick get a grip, it's just Judy your best friend you two hangout all the time how is this any different, they any of those times just be yourself because Judy likes who you are so just be you." After his little mental pep talk Nick took a deep breath and knocked. He waited for less than a second before the door opened to reveal Judy standing there is a simple purple dress with a very minimal amount of makeup, because in Nick's bias opinion it was pretty hard for her to improve on perfection, but at the sight Nocks jaw dropped sure he had been around Judy a lot but he had never seen her in a dress. Her uniform, of course, a pink shirt and jeans, heck yeah, in her oversized sleep shirt and pj bottoms on their frequent movie nights, yeah why not, her athletic gear for training, he saw it till he was pinned to the ring when they spared. But he had never seen Judy Hopps in a dress, and she was stunning, the simple purple of the dress a few shades lighter then her eyes making them stand out. A simple silver locket was around her neck holding a picture of as much of her family as would fit. Judy saw Nick's slack jawed expression and giggled.

 _"See something you like Slick?"_

Her words carried with them a slightly honeyed tone with them snapping Nick back to reality.

 _"Uh, I mean yes, I mean you look stunning Carrots just, wow."_

His words caused Judy to blush a little. She was still surprised that she had rendered the normal smooth talking fox almost speechless with just standing there "he must really think I'm beautiful" she thought to herself. Before noticing Nick's attire, the simple black shirt with the top two buttons undone hugged his chest ever so slightly and the half sleeves showed off his muscular arms, damn did he look good Judy thought.

 _"You look pretty handsome yourself Slick, that shirt really suits you."_

 _"Oh, you really think so I've had it for forever it was a little looser before but it still fits."_

 _"I think it looks perfect exactly how it is."_

Judy said as she moved forward gracefully, putting a single paw on his chest feeling his chest tense up and hearing his heart race at her touch. She then gave him a pat on the chest before looking up at his eyes and saying.

 _"Now, let's get going we wouldn't want to miss our reservation now would we?"_

 _"Of course Carrots, let's go."_

Nick said as they started to walk putting his arm around her and feeling her shift closer to him as he did so. If this wasn't heaven Nick didn't know what would be as he couldn't think of a single pace he would rather be then right there with the bunny he loved at his side. They walked out to Nick's car all the time Judy was enjoying the closeness to Nick, the warmth of his body, the softness of his fur on hers, and then she noticed it his scent was slightly different was he wearing cologne? If he was it smelt really good. As they reached the car Nick opened the door for her to get in then closed it for her, Judy normally fiercely independent was pleased to let Nick do those things for her glad to see the gentle mammal side of him show. Nick got into the car and as he started it Judy noticed a shiny gold and silver Roarex on his right wrist. As he pulled out of the parking lot she decided to ask about it.

 _"Nick where did that watch come from I've never seen it before?"_

 _"Oh yeah, that well you see Carrots it belonged to someone very special to me and this is only the third time I have worn it in my whole life."_

 _"Nick? Did it belong to your dad?"_

Judy didn't know much about Nick's father he never really talked about his past much but she had managed to get a good deal of information about his past but never anything about his father. Nick took a deep breath before he said.

 _"Ok, Carrots seeing as you are now my girlfriend I guess you should get to know, when I was younger before the muzzling incident, around when I was four my parents both tried very hard to give me a happy childhood but my dad could ever hold a job because he was a fox and no one trusted him, he eventually landed a job in an old factory cleaning the floors. It was enough to keep my mother and I fed and a roof over our heads, and things were good and we were happy then it happened one day when he was running around the park with me, he stopped and started to cough, this was something that had been getting more and more common, he was getting short of breath just going up and down stairs. After two months my mom finally convicted him to go to the hospital they ran some tests on him and that's when we found out he had mesothelioma, it was already to far for him to be saved, he stayed in the hospital for weeks then one day my mom said that he wanted to talk to me alone. So I walked into his room it was so clean and white all the pictures I drew for him were on his bed side table, as he heard my footfalls he sat up and gave me as big of a smile as he could manage. 'Hey there kiddo.' He said as I entered 'Hi daddy, how are you feeling?' I asked hoping that he was better by some miracle he looked me in the eyes and said 'Daddy isn't felling to great buddy but he does have to tell you something.' Hearing the last part perked me up a bit 'what is it dad I'm listening.' I said eagerly, my excitement brought another smile to his face 'ok kiddo you see daddy's watch?' 'Yeah daddy I see it.' I replied I'd always admired the watch it was my dads most prized possession besides my mom and I. 'Good kiddo now I want you to take it, it's yours now I wore this watch on your mom and my first date so I want you to keep it and wear it when you think you finally found the person you love as much as I love your mom, also kiddo take care of your mom for me ok.' As he said those words I started to tear up a bit. 'I promise daddy I will take very good care of it and of mom.' He gave me one last smile and a kiss on the forehead saying 'I love you kiddo always remember that.' 'I love you too daddy.' Was all I could manage through the tears, then he leaned back on his bed closed his eyes and exhaled his last breath. The heart rate monitor then flatlined I just stood there as doctors rushed in holding this watch in my paws crying for my dad to come back."_

Nick finished his story as they reached the restaurant, tears now flowing down his face in rivers. Judy looked at him and unbuckled and jumped over the console into Nick's lap.

 _"Oh, Nick I didn't know I'm so sorry for asking no kit should have to go through that."_

Judy said as she hugged him and tried to dry his tears. Nick's tear slowly stopped as he felt Judy embrace him and he could feel all the love and compassion she had for him in that moment. He wrapped his arms around her as he noticed she was on the brink of tears herself.

 _"It's ok Carrots, I'm actually kind of glad to share that with you, so don't cry you will mess up your make up not that you even needed any of it."_

 _"Do you really mean that Nick, the whole you think I'm the one part and the not needing makeup?"_

Nick just looked down at his beautiful bunny in his arms and gave a small chuckle.

 _"Of course I do Judy, I wouldn't ever want another person at my side then you, if I could wake up everyday to your face, I would have then had the best life I could have asked for, and you never need make up you Dumb bunny you are already the most beautiful woman I know."_

Judy looked at Nick as he said those words and smiled.

 _"Thank you Nick I feel the exact same way about you, if every night I fell asleep in your arms I would be the happiest bunny on the planet, now let's go on our date Slick."_

Nick feeling slightly emotionally drained from this conversation, just smiled and said.

 _"Sounds like a plan Carrots."_

The pair got out of the car then walked towards the restaurant paw in paw, feeling closer then ever before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait everyone I wanted to get these next couple chapters right because the story is going to start picking up really soon.**

 _Chapter 7 the date_

As the couple walked to the restaurant they were met with mixed reactions ranging from warm smiles to glares of hate and distain. Indifference was the most common but the glares of hate were more common then those of support and Nick noticed how Judy's ears slowly drooped by the time they were at the door they were flat against her back. Instinctually Nick dropped to one knee and pulled her close as she was drawn into his embrace she whispered to him.

 _"Why are they looking at us like that and why are they saying those horrid things what would compel a mammal to act like that?"_

 _"Carrots some people just think that interspecies relationships are wrong and unnatural and what were they saying I didn't hear anything?"_

Judy's eyes stared to water as she thought about some of the things she had heard as they made the short walk.

 _"What they said isn't important Nick I just want to ignore them and enjoy our first date of many I hope."_

She added a wink with the last part that caused Nick's normal sly grin to grow into a larger smile.

 _"I can assure you Carrots this is the first of many, and remember they don't matter this is about us not them."_

 _"Your right Nick thank you."_

 _"No problem Carrots."_

Nick release Judy from the embrace but kept his arm around her as they finished the walk to the door. As they entered they were greeted by a portly badger.

 _"Nick my boy how are you!"_

The badger quickly pulled Nick into a hug. A smile crept across the fox's face.

 _"I'm doing great Nino how has the business been?"_

 _"It's been great Nick, now to the more important question who is this young lady with you?"_

Nick opened his mouth to introduce her but Judy beat him to the punch. She stepped forward extending a paw a smile on her face.

 _"Judy Hopps, nice to meet you Mr. Nino."_

 _"Wait, Judy Hopps as in Officer Judy Hopps ZPD that solved the missing mammals case and the Nighthowler plot?"_

 _"The one and only."_

Nick ended with a smile directed at Judy causing her to blush slightly.

 _"Wait if she is Judy Hopps then that fox that helped her, Nick was that you?"_

 _"Guilty as charged."_

Nick said with his sly grin plastered on his face. Nino was just in shock for a moment to have such a celebrity in his restaurant and that the little sneak of a fox he once knew had gotten on the straight and narrow. Breaking from his shock Nino quickly grabbed two menus and started to lead them to a table.

 _"So what is the occasion your two?"_

Nino said glancing back the pair just looked at each other for a second then Nick spoke.

 _"Well Nino you see the occasion is this is our first date."_

Those words stopped the badger in his tracks. As he turned a sense of dread built up in Nick as he was afraid his friend would judge like the mammals outside, but as he turned there was a large smile plastered on the badger's face.

 _"Nick my boy I'm so happy for you you finally found a good girl who will keep you in line, and now let's get you to your table so I can leave you two lovebirds alone."_

He added a wink at the end directed towards Nick. Nick was a bit shocked by the response but a simple tug on his arm from Judy pulled the dazed fox back to reality. The pair followed Nino to a table in the back with a candle and bouquet of roses on it. Judy was shocked by the romantic setting, she turned to Nick.

 _"Nick did you set all this up?"_

Nick didn't know how to respond because he didn't do this but a glance at Nino gave him all he needed to know as the badger gave him a wink and the long round about path to the table now made more sense to him.

 _"Well Carrots I can't take all the credit I did have a bit of help from a friend."_

The two took their seats Nick pulling out the chair for Judy acting as gentlemammaly as he could taking his own seat he sat and stared at the beautiful bunny sitting across the table from him.

 _"So slick how do you know Nino?"_

 _"Well Carrots just after I left home to start my life alone before I started hustling with Finn I was just a homeless street urchin and one night I was hanging out behind this restaurant to get some food before it was put in the trash and Nino came out and saw me and he asked me if I wanted a job as a dish washer because his current one had just quit on a very busy night, I jumped at the chance and worked my tail off all night and by the end I had earned my keep in that case of a meal and ten dollars and as everyone else left Nino noticed that I was just still there not leaving he asked why I wasn't going home and I told him I had no where to go and he just said 'well you do now follow me kid' Nino took me to his house and he gave me a place to stay and I lived with him for about 9 months and in that time I went from dishwasher to busboy to cook..."_

 _"Wait a second I didn't know you could cook why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"I didn't think it was important."_

Nick said with a shrug.

 _"Not important if I wasn't going to leave you before I'm your never getting rid of me now that I know that my handsome, sly, and caring fox can cook too."_

 _"Don't worry Carrots I wouldn't even think of trying to getting rid of you, I don't think I could live without my dumb, and ..."_

 _"Don't you dare say cute!"_

 _"Beautiful bunny, don't worry I know the limits sweetheart."_

 _"THAT HAS THE BE THE MOST SICKENING THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE, GET OUT OF HERE YOU DIRTY INTERS! YOU YOUNG LADY SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF DATING A FOX YOU MUST BE ONE OF THOSE BUNNIES THAT WILL SCREW ANYTHING YOU CAN GET YOUR PAWS ON!"_

The loud outburst came from a large hippo sitting with a female hippo Nick guessed his wife. Nick noticed that the outburst had caused Judy's ears to droop back behind her back and she was fighting a mix of emotions. Nick was just angry no he was infuriated that, the hippo had the audacity to insult his bunny like that. Nick darted from his chair to the hippo across the room squaring up with the larger mammal.

 _"What did you just say to her?"_

His voice full of rage and venom. The hippo stood up and faced the much smaller fox.

 _"I called her a dirty inter and a slut what are you going to do about it fox?"_

As he said that the hippo pushed a finger towards Nick but just before it made contact Nick grabbed it and used his training and strength to flip the unbalanced hippo over onto his back in the middle of the restaurant he quickly produced the pair of cuffs he had brought just in case and slapped them on the hippo's wrists. Declaring with hate and seriousness.

 _"you sir are hereby under arrest for the verbal assault on two ZPD offices, disturbing the peace, and the attempted physical assault of a ZPD officer."_

 _"Ha ha yeah right like they would ever let a fox be a cop you are going to go to jail for this fox."_

As he said this the hippo got up and stared down at the fox and said.

 _"And now that you attacked me I'm acting out of SELFDEFENSE!"_

As he said that last part he raised a foot to stomp Nick but before he could Nick saw a grey blur fly across the room as Judy seeing Nick in danger broke from her stupor and jumped across the room kicking to hippo in the chest knocking the wind out of him.

 _"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"_

Judy yelled as the hippo hit the ground as his wife rushed to his side. Judy then ran to where Nick was still standing. He had pulled out his phone and Judy just caught to tail end of the conversation.

 _"Yup that right big guy pick up at 1532 5th street... yeah Judy and I are fine... I don't think the date is ruined... Yes we will be more careful... Ok see you tomorrow big guy."_

Nick turned to see Judy standing there.

 _"Ok Fluff, Delgato and Fang are on their way here to pick up our 'friend' thanks for the save by the way."_

Nick just received a punch to the chest.

 _"That was for getting into a fight and almost getting stomped."_

Then she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss she held him for a moment then let the dumbstruck fox go.

 _"And that is for defending my honor you noble and dumb fox."_

Nick shook off the shock and gave her his sly smile.

 _"Well if that's my reward for being noble and dumb I'll have to do that more often."_

 _"Don't you dare, you better not try to get your self killed daily just so I'll kiss you."_

 _"Noted Carrots but I would dare say that kiss was worth almost dying for."_

 _"Dumb fox"_

 _"Beautiful bunny"_

The couple sat by the hippo waiting for Fangmire and Delgato to arrive.

 _"I STILL DON'T THINK YOUR COPS I HAVEN'T SEEN A BADGE!"_

Nick and Judy calmly walked over to the hippo each pulling out their ZPD badges for the hippo and all in the restaurant who had been very silent to see.

 _"Are you satisfied now sir and just so you know attempted mammalslaughter has been added to the list of charges against you."_

Nick said very calmly, as he said that Fang and Delgato arrived.

 _"Is this the guy that gave you two lovebirds trouble?"_

Fang said gesturing to the cuffed hippo sitting in a chair.

 _"Yeah that's him."_

Delgato and Fang each grabbed an arm and hauled the hippo up leading him the the squad car Nick telling Judy to wait inside while he went out with his friends. Once the hippo was secured in the back of the squad car Fang and Delgato turned to Nick.

 _"It sucks that this hateful sack of shit had to run your date."_

 _"Eh it wasn't entirely ruined I did get a kiss and plus you guys know that when Judy goes arrest mode I think she looks hot so honestly more wins then losses tonight plus the night is still young."_

 _"Very true Wilde well good luck and have fun but not to much we still need you two at work tomorrow."_

Delgato ended with a chuckle. As the two got into the squad car hippo in tow.

 _"Ok will do guys I'll cya tomorrow have a good night."_

Nick turned to renter the restaurant and saw Judy standing there holding a bag.

 _"How long have you been there?"_

Nick asked nervously hoping sh missed the whole looking hot in arrest mode part of the conversation.

 _"Long enough, so Slick why didn't you tell me you though I was hotter in arrest mode."_

 _"Well...uh...you see...I thought you would be mad."_

 _"Dumb fox, I wouldn't be mad at you for that you have said and done dumber things and I wasn't mad at you then so why would I be mad now."_

 _"I guess your right Carrots, sorry our date turned out this way."_

 _"What do you mean turned out this way the night isn't over, Nino gave us this carry out bag of his recommendations because he thought it would be safer and better for us to leave the restaurant for tonight, so let's head to your place pick out a movie, enjoy each other's company and this food that smells delicious."_

 _"After that experience Carrots that sounds like heaven."_

 **Thank you for reading this chapter why don't you read another and leave a review**


	8. Chapter 8

**BANG, BANG hitting you guys with that chapter double tap.**

Chapter 8 dinner and a movie

The two of then got into Nick's car and drove back to Nick's place. Judy was surprised to find that Nick lived in one of the more well of areas of Zootopia when she first visited his apartment, she automatically questioned how he paid for it he just shrugged and said the building owner is an old friend and that he watched his kits sometimes. As they entered the building Nick was immediately attacked by two little blurs one red and the other silver.

 _"Uncle Nick!"_

The two young fox kits exclaimed as they hugged him. Nick quickly wrapped his arms around the both of them and said.

 _"Hey Robin, and Ellie what's the big deal I saw you just before I left?"_

Judy just watched she loved seeing the caring father like side to Nick when he was around Robin and Ellie. It was fairly similar to his behavior when they first met toward Finnick but this wasn't a front it was the real thing. As she watched Judy thought "Nick is going to be a great dad some day." The two young foxes let go of Nick and Robin who was around 9 asked him.

 _"So uncle Nick how did your date go and can we now know who it was with mommy and daddy wouldn't tell us."_

 _"Sure thing little guy, well it was interesting and is actually still in progress and you already know the person that I took on the date."_

Both kits looked around the room and saw Judy. Then both proceeded to run and hug her too. Judy hugged them back she had met the two kits before one day when she was at Nick's for a movie night and their parents dropped by asking if Nick could watch them Nick wasn't sure at first but Judy told him it would be fine and that she loved kids.

 _"Hi Judy wait are you the girl uncle Nick went on the date with?"_

 _"Yes I am."_

 _"Yeah!"_

Both kits exclaimed, as their father came out of the elevator. He was a red fox a little shorter then Nick and about two years older. He noticed Nick standing there looking at Judy hugging Robin and Ellie.

 _"I hope these two little troublemakers haven't bothered you two that much."_

 _"Don't worry Sam they just wanted to know how the date went and who I was with."_

 _"Ok, that's good so how did it go you two?"_

Nick and Judy just looked at each other and then Judy said.

 _"It was interesting and eventful so far."_

 _"A bit too eventful in my opinion."_

Nick said.

 _"Well I can see that your date isn't over so Robin, Ellie say good by to uncle Nick and Judy."_

 _"Bye bye uncle Nick, bye bye Judy."_

Ellie the 4 year old silver fox kit said

 _"Bye uncle Nick, bye aunt Judy."_

Robin said as he walked to the elevator with his father and sister. Judy was just there slack jawed "Aunt Judy" she thought, she knew that those kits loved Nick and she was just a bit over whelmed when Robin called her aunt Judy.

 _"You ok Carrots?"_

She shook off her daze and just smiled at Nick.

 _"Yeah I'm fine, it just surprised me when Robin called me aunt Judy."_

 _"Yeah that surprised me a little too but those two love you Carrots so they probably just want to show you how much they do."_

 _"Yeah your probably right plus I've been an aunt for a while anyway but all my nieces and nephews are bunnies."_

 _"Yeah, we probably should make a trip out to Bunnyburrow soon so I can see where you grew up and meet more of your giant family."_

Nick said with a grin as they rode up in an elevator to Nick's apartment on the 55th floor.

 _"You act happy now Slick but I'll probably have to dig you out from under a pile of bunnies at least twice."_

 _"Well then that's going to be an interesting experience then."_

Nick said as they reached his apartment and he unlocked the door. It was a fairly big modern apartment, with a full kitchen/dinning room with a table that could seat about sic comfortably, a decent sized living room with a large plasma screen tv on the wall with a Zbox one under it with a fairly large DVD and video game holding rack next to it, a black couch sat opposite the TV with a coffee table in front of it and there where two recliners in the room also both at an angle from the ends of the couch making some one able to see the TV but still being able to talk to others in the room. There was a hallway to the right of the dinning room/kitchen that lead down to the bathroom, Nick's bedroom and the guest room. As they entered Judy put the bag on the coffee table and opened it in it while Nick when to his bed room and grabbed his grey ZPD sleep shirt he had from the academy and the matching grey sweats and he grabbed the large shirt and pair of pajama shorts that Judy left at his house just I case she forgot her other pair when she came over for movie night. In the bag were two styrofoam containers just opened one to see a salmon fillet with broccoli on the side both with a similar seasoning on them she set it aside for Nick while popping one of the pieces of broccoli from Nick's meal.

 _"We aren't even past the first date and your already stealing my food I guess that means we are stuck with each other."_

Nick said leaning on the wall at the opening of the hall in his pajamas holding out one of Judy's sleep shirts that she had borrowed/stolen from Nick for three reasons it was warm, it was really comfortable and it smelled like Nick which helped her fall asleep, but the longer she had it the less it smelled like him.

 _"Don't be that way Slick you know your happy to be stuck with me."_

 _"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do."_

Judy got up and tried to take the shirt and shorts but Nick pulled her into a quick kiss first.

 _"Now go get changed, I'll pick out a movie."_

As Judy turned to walk to the bathroom Nick playfully hit her butt with his tail, surprising Judy a little bit.

 _"Hey, watch it Slick this is still only the first date."_

 _"Well I've already got you back to my apartment so I would say that this isn't your average first date and I think I have more then earned the right to do that."_

He called from the living room. Judy just rolled her eyes, 'God he is an idiot at times' then a voice in her head replied 'yeah but at least he is your idiot.' 'That's right he is my idiot and I wouldn't trade him for the world.' Judy entered the bath room to change as she unfolded the shirt to put it on a small note fell out Judy picked it up and read it. 'I know part of the reason you stole this shirt was for my scent on it so I marked it for you, your welcome Fluff ;).' Judy smiled and pulled on the shirt that went down to her knees that smelled like her fox, she pulled on her short loose pair of pajama shorts and carefully folded her dress and walked out where Nick was on the couch waiting to eat his food till she came out to join him. As she walked in Nick just appreciated the view she looked good in the dress but she always looked super cute in her pajamas and during their previous movie nights he had to fight the urge just to pull her close and cuddle with her all night now he didn't have to and that thought brought a smile to the fox's face. Judy walked over to the couch and sat down right next to Nick as he handed her the other container that was full of a salad with a berry vinaigrette, strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries. Just as she was about to take her first bite Nick reached over a grabbed a blueberry tossed it into his mouth.

 _"There now we are even Fluff."_

 _"Yeah I guess we are, so what movie did you put in for us?"_

 _"Grown ups 2 I figured we could use some mindless comedy after the evening events."_

 _"My thoughts exactly Slick."_

They ate their food as the movie played, they finished eating about half way through the movie and then Judy just cuddled into Nick's chest as they laid down on the couch together both of them slowly nodding off after the tiring but wonderful events of the evening.

 **Ok everyone the next chapter is taking me some time to get it where I want it but I promise it will be out by this Friday at the latest.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Everyone who has followed this story I would like to thank for your patients with me school and life has been crazy to say the lest but as the school year draws to a close I hope to have more time to work on this for you to enjoy. Now the long awaited chapter 9.**_

Chapter 9 the backlash

Nick woke up to the sound of a phone going off. He looked down to where Judy was still cuddled into his chest. 'If this isn't heaven then it's pretty damned close.' Nick thought. He looked to see who's phone it was, it was Judy's phone and her parents had called her twelve times last night and were starting to call again now. Nick decided he should probably wake Judy up, so he placed a kiss between her ears and said quietly into her ear.

 _"Wake up sleeping beauty your parents want to know where you are."_

 _"Ummm...five more minutes."_

Judy responded sleepily. Nick chuckled a little.

 _"Nope sorry Fluff you have to get up now."_

 _"Fiiinnee, I'm up, good morning Nick."_

 _"Good morning sweetheart your parents have been trying to contact you all night it seams."_

 _"Sweet cheese and crackers!"_

Judy exclaimed as she quickly picked up her phone and called her parents. They answered even before the first ring.

 _"Judy are you ok we have been trying to call you all night did the date go ok?"_

Bonnie asked.

 _"Don't worry mom the date went great."_

 _"Oh that's great Jude, wait where are you that isn't your apartment?"_

Nick then leaned his head into the frame and gave Judy a quick kiss on the head.

 _"That's because it's mine good morning Mr. And Mrs. Hopps."_

Both Bonnie and Stu where a bit shocked and didn't know how to process this so Stu automatically went into protective dad mode.

 _"Wilde, did you really bring my daughter to your apartment and sleep with her on the first date I thought better of you then that."_

 _"No no no, sir you have it all wrong yes Judy slept here yes she technically slept with me but not in that way we just were watching a movie and feel asleep cuddling."_

 _"It's true dad you know Nick isn't that type of mammal."_

 _"Your right Nick I'm sorry for assuming that of you I know you are a better mammal then that."_

 _"It's ok Mr. Hopps all if forgiven."_

 _"Hey, Dad when is the carrots day festival again Nick and I where thinking of taking a vacation to come a visit."_

 _"Well it's actually next weekend."_

 _"Ok we will be get there Friday night, we have to still get to work so I'll talk to you two later bye Mom bye Dad."_

 _"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Hopps see you next weekend."_

 _"Bye stay safe you two."_

 _"Bye Jude, bye Nick keep her safe."_

 _"I will sir."_

Judy ended the call then she notice that there was a message from Clawhauser on her phone she put it on speaker and played the message.

 _"Hey Judy, I hope your date with Nick turned out ok after the incident, also Bogo has given both of you the day off after what happened yesterday but he does want you to come and talk to him at 2 pm, I'll see you two then."_

 _"Well carrots we have some time to kill before two it's only 9 am right now."_

 _"I don't know Slick right now all I can thing about is breakfast."_

 _"Your wish is my command, one homemade breakfast coming up Carrots."_

 _"Nick you don't have to do that for me."_

 _"I don't have to Carrots I want to because you deserve it."_

Nick went into the kitchen and got out a tub of blueberries from the fridge and started to make some pancake batter. About ten minutes later Nick came out of the kitchen with two plates with blueberry pancakes on them.

 _"Breakfast is served Carrots."_

 _"Thank you Nick these look great."_

 _"Anything for my sly bunny."_

 _"You are so good to me Nick."_

Judy then pulled Nick into a kiss, just as the door unlocked and a vixen stepped into the apartment.

 _"Nick I came to see how your date wen... Well it clearly went quite well, good morning you two."_

Silvia said as she entered the apartment seeing the new couple on the couch. Nick quickly recoiled his face even redder then normal with intense embarrassment.

 _"MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"_

 _"What can't a mother come and check in on her son to see how his date with a beautiful and wonderful girl went, well Judy I see Nick has his father's charm."_

 _"Good morning Ms. Wilde, and yes Nick was very charming and a gentlemammal all night but we didn't sleep together."_

 _"Oh don't worry I know dear, you're a good girl and Nick isn't the type of guy to sleep with a girl on the first date, I would like to think I raised him better then that, and Judy call me Silvia please."_

 _"Don't worry Silvia he is wonderful he just needed someone to remind him of how good of a guy he is."_

 _"I'm still right here!"_

Judy and Silvia just laughed. Nick was slightly flattered and embarrassed mostly embarrassed.

 _"So you two how did the date go and then how did you end up here?"_

Nick and Judy looked at each other worryingly before they told Silvia all that happened to them last night. Silvia was in shock for a moment at the end of the tale before she quickly grabbed Judy and hugged her tightly crying a little.

 _"Thank you Judy, thank you for saving him."_

 _"It was nothing really I just acted out of impulse I wouldn't let that hippo hurt Nick and we saved each other plenty of other times."_

 _"I know Judy but still thank you, AND YOU NICHOLAS P. WILDE YOU ARE A GIANT BRAVE IDIOT WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TRYING TO FIGHT A HIPPO!"_

As Silvia had this outburst she let go of Judy to confront her son.

 _"Mom I wasn't just going to sit there and let that hippo insult the girl I love, I had to do something!"_

Nick just froze as he just realized that he had said that he loved Judy for the first time when she could hear. Judy was sitting there looking at Nick in shock before she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _"I love you too you sly and handsome fox."_

Judy gave him a quick peck of a kiss. Causing Silvia to smile then she noticed the watch on Nick's wrist and her smile grew 'She better be the one Nicholas because you won't ever find anyone as great as her that will put up with you' she thought. Nick's shocked expression turned to a large smile as he looked lovingly at the bunny hanging around his neck.

 _"You don't know how good it felt to say that Carrots."_

 _"Oh really I think I can relate trust me."_

 _"Yeah I guess you can."_

 _"Dumb fox."_

 _"Beautiful bunny."_

 _"You two are so cute together."_

Silvia said Nick immediately got nervous knowing that Judy hated the word. Judy just smiled and turned to Silvia.

 _"Thank you Silvia."_

 _"Your welcome Judy."_

 _"Wait what the hell just happened I call you cute and you flip out but when she does it its ok?"_

 _"Yes Nick because she was addressing us as a couple not just me being a bunny."_

 _"I just can never have a win can I."_

 _"You can win, you have me don't you."_

 _"I guess that is true Fluff I do have you."_

Just watching the two of them so deeply in love brought a large smile to Silvia's face 'you would have been happy to see him like this Todd you would have loved Judy.' She thought fondly remembering when she was that in love. The three of them shared breakfast and then Silvia left around 11. Leaving the two of them alone they spent the rest of the time watching agents of SHEILD until 1 when Nick got changed and they went to Judy's apartment so she could get changed before they went and saw Bogo. After Judy changed Nick drove them to the precinct they arrived about 15 minutes early. As they entered they were eagerly greeted by Clawhauser.

 _"So you two how did the date go after the rude interruption that is."_

 _"It was pretty good Ben at least I think so I can't speak for Carrots here."_

 _"It was wonderful Clawhauser even with the little episode that was involved."_

 _"That's good to hear I'll check if Bogo is ready for you two... Ok he is free you guys can head on up."_

 _"Thanks Ben we will see you later."_

 _"Bye you two."_

'Those two are so cute together' he thought as they walked to the elevator paw in paw. Nick noticed how nervous Judy was as they got into the elevator.

 _"Don't worry about it Carrots I'm sure what ever Bogo wants to talk to us about isn't a huge deal."_

Judy looked at him and he saw the worry in her eyes.

 _"How can you be sure Nick what if he takes your badge for starting the confrontation I don't want to loose my partner especially since I just found out how you feel about me."_

Nick just gave her a warm smile and kissed her forehead pulling her into a hug.

 _"It will be fine Carrots trust me, now let's go see the boss man."_

Nick said as they exited the elevator and walked to Bogo's door, Nick was about to knock when the door swung open to reveal Chief Bogo standing there.

 _"Ah, Hopps, Wilde I was just about to see where you were Clawhauser told me you were heading up, please enter I would like to discuss the events of last night with you two."_

 _"Of course Chief."_

Nick replied, they entered Bogo's office and got on the one large chair opposite of his desk as he took his own seat Bogo cleared his throat and spoke.

 _"First off I'm glad to see the two of you are ok, secondly please tell me exactly what happened so I know why there is a hippo in my precinct's holding cell with three broken ribs."_

Nick and Judy looked at each other for a moment then Nick spoke up.

 _"Well Sir first Judy and I would like to thank you for your concern for our well beings and now to answer your real question the reason there is a hippo in your cell is because while Judy and I were on our date at my friend Nino's restaurant we were minding our own business when that hippo says and I quote 'THAT HAS THE BE THE MOST SICKENING THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE, GET OUT OF HERE YOU DIRTY INTERS! YOU YOUNG LADY SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF DATING A FOX YOU MUST BE ONE OF THOSE BUNNIES THAT WILL SCREW ANYTHING YOU CAN GET YOUR PAWS ON!' I apologize for shouting chief but I just wanted to be as exact as possible, now when I heard what he had said about Judy I when over and asked him what did he say he reaffirmed his statements while jabbing a finger at me as a smaller mammal that could have caused me physical harm if he put enough force behind it so my reaction was to flip him over like I was trained to in the academy and promptly place him under arrest for verbal and physical assault and disturbing the peace, he then proceeded to get up and try to stomp me and he would have flatted me if it wasn't for Judy jumping and kicking him in the chest thus breaking his ribs."_

Bogo just sat there for a moment shocked that a mammal would do that just because they didn't approve of interspecies relationships.

 _"Well Hopps, Wilde I would say you two are in the right here however in the future Wilde try not to make mammals larger then you mad, now on a brighter not I would like to ask if you two would come with me to the mayor's office on Friday to help by being the faces of interspecies couples and their rights."_

 _"We would love to!"_

Judy quickly said before Nick even could process the question. Bogo smiled a large and genuine smile somethings very rare for the buffalo.

 _"Thank you this means a lot to me just between you and me my son is dating a young lioness at his school and you two are kind of his heroes because his best friend's dad was one of the mammals you two saved during the Nighthowler case and you are shining examples of how predator and prey can get along, he would really love to meet you two."_

 _"It would be our pleasure Sir."_

Judy said with a smile then she looked at Nick.

 _"Isn't that right Nick."_

 _"Of course it is I would love to meet your son Chief."_

 _"Thank you,..."_

He trailed off as his phone gave a notification that he got a text message.

 _"I'm sorry that is my son one moment..., well I know this is sudden but would the two of you like to join my family for dinner tonight my son just asked if he could bring his girlfriend over and she is just as big of a fan of you two as he is."_

 _"It would be our pleasure to join your family for dinner tonight Chief."_

Nick said answering for both of them.

 _"Thank you and please if you are going to be my guests then call me Mike just not at work understood."_

 _"Yes Sir."_

Judy said snappily.

 _"You got it Mike."_

Nick said with a sly grin on his face Bogo just glared at him and said.

 _"Don't push it Wilde."_

 _"Please Sir call me Nick we are on first name terms since Judy and I have today off."_

Bogo's expression softened a bit as a ghost of a smile tugged his lips.

 _"You know what I always liked your style Nick, and by the way I never congratulated you on standing up for Hopps during the Nighthowler case not many mammals have the guts to stare me down and contradict my orders you gained my respect that day and I'm glad to have you on the force."_

Nick was a little shocked at Bogo's kind words of praise.

 _"Thank you Mike that is very kind of you I'm looking forward to maybe getting to know you better outside of work."_

 _"You know what Nick I think I feel the same way, but now back to business you two will more then likely have to testify in the case against Mr. Waters the hippo who you had the altercation with, the trial is set to happen two weeks from now on that Monday so make sure you have a clear calendar and don't worry about lawyers the Mayor said he will get a great one as you are both heroes to this city, this is boarder line a hate crime, and that this court case will be a large turning point in the rights for interspecies couples, now I will let you two go and enjoy the rest of your day I will see you this evening for dinner I will text you both my address and I will see the you both around six."_

 _"Sounds good Si... I mean Mike."_

Judy said correcting herself.

 _"Don't worry Judy it probably will just take you some time to get used to using my first name."_

Bogo said reassuringly.

 _"Now get out of here you two I have a precinct to run."_

 _"You got it Mike we will see you at six, let's go Carrots."_

 _"Goodbye Si... I mean Mike see you tonight."_

As the door closed Bogo smiled. Those two where his best officers by far and they might have just helped him make his son's year. Then he though how he might actually enjoy being friends with Nick once they got to know one another more. Judy and Nick got back into the elevator and started down to the main floor. Judy lets out a sigh of relief and said.

"Well that went way better then I was expecting."

 _"I don't know what you were so worried about Carrots, Mike is a really nice guy and a pretty good boss."_

 _"Yeah, you're right well what would you like to do before dinner tonight Slick."_

Nick shrugged and said.

 _"What ever you would like m'lady"_

 _"Well I'm that case let's just go back to your place and relax and watch more Agents of SHIELD."_

 _"As you wish."_

Nick replied as he scooped her up and carried her out of the precinct bridal style, as Nick picked her up she protested a little before just relaxing in his arms snuggling into his chest, the spectacle earning several cheers and shouts of approval from their coworkers and a shout of.

 _"WAY TO GO WILDE!"_

From Delgato, causing Nick to smile and Judy to blush. He carried her out to his car and then put her down she just looked at him and teasingly said.

 _"Did you really just m'lady me and then follow it with an as you wish, what's wrong Slick running out of your own lines."_

 _"You wound me Carrots I am most definitely not out of lines I just think that there is always a place for show and movie references in romantic dialogue."_

 _"If you say so Slick just don't over use them ok I like your original lines."_

 _"What ever you say Purrincess."_

 _"You're impossible sometimes."_

 _"you know you love it."_

 _"Yes, yes I do now let's go you silly fox I want to go back to cuddling and watching TV on my day off."_

 _"You got it Carrots."_

 _ **So what did you think please leave reviews so I can improve to give you the best experience possible as I try to write more and get quality chapters out to you. Also if you can name the two other shows/movies I referenced in this chapter please let me know in a review or message.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Dinner Party

Nick drove the back to his apartment and they just relaxed until 5:25 when they stared to get ready to go to dinner with the Bogos. Mike had texted both of them around 4:30 his address and saying that they should just wear their normal attire no dressing up required. So Nick put on a grey t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans the he drove Judy to her apartment and she put on a simple button up blue plaid shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. They stopped along the way to get some flowers for Mrs. Bogo to thank her for cooking for and hosting them. They arrived at the Bogo household around 5:55 they walked up to the door and knocked after a moment the door opened and there stood a female buffalo neither of the recognized.

 _"Hello there you must be Nick and Judy what a pleasure to meet you I'm Tammy, my husband has told me so much about you two, come in come in dinner is almost ready, Mike is in the living room and out son Damien is still out getting his girlfriend he should be back any moment."_

As they entered Mike came into the main entryway to see them.

 _"Ah there you two are a see you have already met my wife Tammy, welcome to our home and thank you for joining us for dinner."_

 _"No thank you Mike for inviting us to your lovely home, and thank you Tammy for making dinner here we got you this bouquet to show our appreciation."_

Judy said as she handed the bouquet to Tammy.

 _"Thank you so much you two there are beautiful I'll get them in a vase with water right away they will make a wonderful centerpiece."_

Tammy said in delight as she moved into the kitchen.

 _"Here let me show you two to the dining room we can wait for Damien and his girlfriend in there."_

They entered the dining room there was a large table able to sit about eleven mammals of Mike's size around it comfortably.

 _"Sorry we don't have many guests of your size normally so we don't have chairs your size but we do have something for you to sit on so you can see above the table we also have plates and utensils your size I was guessing you two would like to share a chair so I sat you two right next to me with Tammy across from you with Damien and Samantha next to her."_

 _"That works out wonderfully thank you Mike."_

Nick said with a smile as he said that the sound of the door opening and closing and a voice called there attention.

 _"Mom, Dad I'm back with Sam and I saw the other car I'm guessing your surprise guests are also here."_

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. B. _"_

The first voice Nick would have guessed belonged to Mike if he wasn't standing right in front of him the second was distinctly feminine and a little shy sounding. From the kitchen Tammy called.

 _"Hi kids, Damien your father is in the dinning room with our guests I'm sure you and Sam would love to meet them."_

 _"Ok Mom."_

A second later a young buffalo around 17 entered with a lioness of about the same age holding his hoof. The young buffalo was the spitting image of his father near identical just not as large and his fur was a slight bit lighter. The lioness at his side was very pretty her fur was a golden yellow and her eyes a vibrant blue. Both of the young animals smiled when they saw Mike then when they notice Nick and Judy their jaws dropped. Damien was the first one to speak.

 _"W...w...wait are you two really Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps as in the ones that solved the Nighthowler case."_

 _"The ones and the same you must be Damien and this lovely lady with you must be Samantha, Nick Wilde pleasure to meet both of you."_

Nick said in a friendly tone extending his paw. Damien reached forward and took it in a firm paw/hoofshake.

 _"It is such a honor to meet you Mr. Wilde you too Ms. Hopps you are my I'm mean our heroes you stopped Bellwether from separating predators and prey and you saved my friend Joe's dad, I can't possibly thank you enough."_

 _"It was no problem and please Damien call me Nick."_

 _"Of course Nick thank you."_

As Nick and Damien were exchanging greetings Judy did the same with Samantha.

 _"Hello there I'm Judy, you must be Damien's girlfriend, Samantha was it."_

 _"Yes, Ma'am that is my name I go by Sam for short."_

 _"Got it Sam and please call me Judy."_

 _"Oh of course Judy sorry it just its not everyday that you meet one let alone two of your heroes."_

 _"Don't worry about it Sam, and it is quite flattering that I'm your hero."_

 _"How could you not be you are brave, strong, kind, and you want predators and prey to get along you are a great role model."_

Sam said happily causing a smile to grow on Judy's face then Tammy entered to dining room and said

 _"I see the two of you have met Nick and Judy you can thank your father for having them join us Damien. Now let's eat."_

Damien gave his father a quick hug and thanked him then they all went to take there seats at the table Judy quickly jumped up onto their chair but Nick was having a little bit of trouble so she looked down at him and asked.

 _"Do you need some help there Slick?"_

 _"Honestly Carrots I kind of do would you lend me a paw."_

 _"Of course I will."_

She said as she reached down to help him up as they both got situated Nick noticed Sam handing Damien what looked to be a 10 dollar bill.

 _"So Sam what was that little money exchange there for?"_

Nick asked inquisitively, Sam just sighed and said.

 _"Damien and I had a bet he said that you two call each other Slick and Carrots and I didn't buy it I thought it was just a rumor so he bet me you did and I bet you didn't so I just lost, looking back not my best idea seeing as his Dad works with you but I keep my promises."_

Nick and Judy just laughed a little.

 _"Well Sam and Damien here is something I'm guessing both of you didn't know Nick is actually my boyfriend so in addition to your father wanting to let you meet us Damien there is another reason we are here to let you two know that you aren't alone if other mammals start to harass you two for loving each other and being together let us or your father know and we will come help."_

 _"Wait what you two are dating looks like I just lost that ten bucks."_

Damien said as he handed the money back to Sam who smiled and said.

 _"See what did I tell you sweetie they are in love."_

 _"Yeah I guess you were right."_

This caused all of the adults to laugh before they all said in more or less unison.

 _"Get used to it."_

Sam giggled while Damien just sighed then smiled. The rest of the dinner was very calm and relaxing about half way through Sam spoke up.

 _"So Nick when did you fall for Judy?"_

 _"Well there are two answers to that I guess when did I fall for her or when did I realize it."_

 _"Uh, both I guess."_

 _"Well I realized it the day I graduated from the police academy as for the day I fell for her I'm not entirely sure but I would probably say when she came back for me after she discovered that Nighthowlers were flowers because she could have gone to the ZPD or anyone else but she came back for me."_

 _"Aw, Nick that's so sweet so Judy what about you?"_

 _"Well I realized it the same day Nick did but I think I fell for him when we were chased by Mr. Manchas first when he stayed and almost fought a savage panther to save the dumb bunny that conned him into helping her then after that when he defied Damien's father when he asked for my badge, that is when I think I really fell for Nick."_

 _"Wait, wait, wait so you mean you were in love with me during the press conference, and during the whole time you were in Bunnyburrow, Judy I'm so sorry for what I did at the press conference I feel like a giant idiot."_

Nick hung his head as he finished his sentence ashamed of what he did. He felt a paw reach under his chin and pull it up as looked up Judy was looking at him with love.

 _"Nick it's ok part of that was my fault I shouldn't have said what I did without all the facts, I forgive you if you can forgive me."_

A small smile returned to Nick's face.

 _" Of course, I do Carrots, without you I would still just be a shifty confox, I owe everything that I am today to you my, cute dumb bunny."_

Nick grinned as he saw the look in her eyes as he used the C word.

 _" I'll let it slide this time slick."_

Nick smiled and laughed.

 _"Looks like I just dodged a bullet."_

Everyone at the table laughed. The night continued on uneventfully laughs were had stories were shared. Most of Nick's were more cautionary tales of what not to do. Around 7:30 Nick and Judy said their goodbyes to the Bogo's and Sam. Nick dropped Judy off at her apartment before returning home to sleep before he had to go to work the next day.

 **Hi everyone sorry for the year long wait life finally freed up again so I finished chapter ten for you and hopefully will be able to write more and update more often.**


End file.
